


Neglected (Persian Translation)

by PersianGayVodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry, Single Parents, Smut, Translation, War, farsi, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, m-preg
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: "انقدر همه رو احمق فرض نکن. اون مال من نیست!"جایی که لویی، کسی که توی ارتش مشغول به کاره، به مدت یکسال و نیم مجبور میشه برای خدمت به کشور دیگه بره. و وقتی برمیگرده با یه سورپرایز بزرگ از طرف دوست پسر سابقش هری مواجه میشه. چیزی که به هیچ وجه نمیتونه قبولش کنه...-Written by: @realtrishawrites in Wattpad.You can find this translation on our Wattpad account too.Our username on Wattpad: PersianGayVodka-این ترجمه در اکانت واتپد ما هم قرار داره.آیدی اکانت واتپد ما: PersianGayVodka
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

‏‎-اون به خودش یاد داد که چطور تفنگ رو پر کنه، اونو به طرف دشمن نشونه بگیره و برای نبرد اماده شه.

‏‎+اون به خودش یاد داد که چطور پوشک عوض کنه، اونو به سمت سطل زباله نشونه بگیره و بطری شیر اماده کنه.

‏‎دو تا جبهه توی این داستان داریم: یکی توی ارتشه و دیگری از بیبی بویی به اسم تیپسی مراقبت میکنه.

‏‎لویی یک سال و نیم پیش رفت. میدونست موندنش فایده ای نداره وقتی همین الان هم در حال مردنه.

 **‏‎-** **ما** **نمیتونیم** **باهم** **باشیم** **.** **تو** **با** **من** **هیچ** **آینده** **ای** **نداری** **.** **من** **ممکنه** **هیچوقت** **برنگردم** **.**

‏‎هری یک سال و نیم پیش ترک شد. اما میدونست هیچوقت نمیتونه بره.

 **‏‎+** **ما** **قراره** **بچه** **-**

‏‎لویی اون شب از در بیرون رفت بدون این که بفهمه قراره بچه داشته باشه.

‏‎هری هم اون شب در رو قفل کرد. میدونست که قراره یه زندگی رو تنهایی اداره کنه.

 **‏‎+** **امیدوارم** **وقتی** **برگرده** **اون** **هم** **تو** **رو** **به** **اندازه** **ی** **من** **دوست** **داشته** **باشه** **.**

‏‎اما اون برنمیگرده...


	2. Chapter 2

امروز روزیه که همه منتظرش بودن. بازگشت لویی تاملینسون و بقیه ی افسرها که استخدام شده بودن تا با دشمن بجنگن. بله! بالاخره لویی بعد از یک سال و نیم به سرزمین و اغوش خانواده ش برمیگرده.

متاسفانه تنها خانواده ای که لویی میشناخت توی حاشیه ی شهر بودن که شامل مادر و چهارتا خواهرش بودن. نه هری و نه پسرشون شامل خانواده ای که لویی میشناخت نبودن.

"هیجان زده ای؟" جی در حالی که دستش رو روی شونه ی هری میذاشت پرسید.

هری برگشت تا به مادر لویی نگاه کنه و بعد نگاهش رو به سمت پسر نه ماهه ش که توی بغلش بود برگردوند. "یکم گیجم اما در کل خوبم."  
هری خندید. لباس تیپسی رو صاف کرد. "فکر میکنی اون..." حرفش رو خورد و به پسرش زل زد. یکم به خاطر واکنش لویی نگران بود.

"البته که قبولتون میکنه." جی زیرلب گفت. به هری دلگرمی داد که لویی حتما از این خبر خوشحال میشه. "اون خوشحال میشه."

"امیدوارم." هری اه کشید.

چند دقیقه بعد مردم شروع به تکون دادن پرچم هاشون کردن. خانواده ها به محل ملاقات عزیزانشون نزدیکتر شدن. همه از سالم بودن سرباز ها خوشحال بودن. هواپیما جایی که باید فرود اومد و همه از خوشحالی شروع به اشک ریختن کردن.

در ها باز شد. یکی پس از دیگری مرد ها با یونیفرم نظامی از هواپیما خارج شدن. از همه شون با گل و هدیه ها و اعضای خانواده شون اسقبال خوبی شد. همه جا پر از بغل و بوسه و عشق بود.

خیلی زود هری اون مرد رو شناخت. مردی که یک سال و نیم ندیده بودش از هواپیما پیاده شد و چشماش رو بین جمعیت چرخوند تا خانواده ش رو پیدا کنه.

جی سریع لویی رو دید و هری رو محکم بغل کرد. "اون اینجاست! پسرم اینجاست! خداروشکر." جی حسابی هیجان زده شده بود اما فراموش کرده بود که هری نمیتونه بره و توی بغل لویی بپره.

"مامان!" حضور لویی بینشون نگاه همشون رو دزدید. جی همین الان هم داشت گریه میکرد و نمیتونست احساساتش رو کنترل کنه در حالی که هری ساکت یه گوشه ایستاده بود. نمیخواست جوری رفتار کنه که انگار جزو خانواده ی لوییه.

لویی دستاش رو باز کرد تا مادرش رو بغل کنه. پیشونیش رو چند بار بوسید. "دلم برات تنگ شده بود." لویی گفت و عطر شیرین مادرش رو عمیق بو کرد و ازش ارامش گرفت.

سرباز چشماش رو باز کرد و پسری رو دید که جلوش ایستاده و یه بچه بغلشه. اون هری بود. توی ذهنش یه علامت سوال بزرگ بود که هری اینجا چیکار میکنه؟!

"هری از دیدنت سورپرایز شدم." لویی خیلی رک گفت.

"عمممم اره... منم همینطور." هری گفت و باعث شد هیچی با عقل جور در نیاد.

جی از بغل لویی بیرون اومد. "نمیخوای لویی رو به پسرت معرفی کنی؟"

لویی اخم کرد در حالی که هری شروع به حرف زدن کرد. "عاه این تیپسیه. عامممم... بچه ی- بچمون!" هری سرش رو پایین انداخت و به کفش هاش نگاه کرد. حتی نمیتونست لبخند مصنوعی بزنه.

"شوخی میکنی مگه نه؟" لویی پوف کشید و هیستریک خندید. "من یه سربازم هری اما پولدار نیستم. قرار نیست با بچه ت ازم پول بِکنی." سرش رو تکون داد و برای مرد رو به روش احساس تاسف کرد.

هری بهش نگاه کرد. "راجع به چی حرف میزنی؟ من قصد ندارم دستمو بکنم تو جیبت. من اینجام تا پسری که ولش کردی رو بهت معرفی کنم!"

لویی جواب داد: "فکر کردی من انقدر احمقم؟ اگر این بچه ی منه پس قطعا باید راجع بهش میدونستم."

هری نمیتونست اتفاقی که داره میوفته رو باور کنه. "تو رفتی. از کدوم جهنمی باید میدونستی؟"

"میتونستی برام نامه بنویسی." لویی انگشت هاش رو به پیشونی هری فشار داد و اروم به عقب هولش داد. "انقدر همه رو احمق فرض نکن. این مال من نیست."

"لویی پسرم..." جی سعی کرد تا دخالت کنه و از دعوا جلوگیری کنه اما اونا به بحث بی فایدشون با همدیگه ادامه میدادن.

هری تیپسی رو به خودش نزدیکتر کرد. سرش رو روی شونه ی خودش گذاشت. "چطور جرات میکنی پسرم رو جوری صدا کنی که انگار انسان نیست؟ اون یه شی نیست."

(اینجا لویی پسرشون رو he صدا نمیزنه و بهش میگه   
that که برای اشیا به کار میره.)

"من هرچی بخوام بهش میگم." لویی زیرلب گفت.

"اون پسر توعه لویی. و اگر شک داری میتونی از هرکسی که مشترک میشناسیم بپرسی." هری جوابش رو داد.

"چرا باید این کارو کنم؟ توی این یک سال و نیم تو میتونستی با افراد دیگه ای بخوابی. این بچه احتمالا از هموناست. گردن من ننداز. من هیچ پولی ندارم."

"لویی!" جی با عصبانیت گفت.

دهن هری باز مونده بود. "تو چطور میتونی اینو به کسی بگی که از گوشت و خون خودته؟"

لویی محکم گفت: "اگه باشه."

هری کار دیگه ای نمیتونست بکنه پس برگشت و از اونجا خارج شد. جی دنبال هری راه افتاد. "تو نباید بری. ما... ما همه چیزو درست میکنیم هری."

هری برگشت وقتی صدای جی رو شنید. "نه جی! این لویی ای نیست که من عاشقش بودم. اون تبدیل به یه مرد بی ادب و بی اهمیت شده. من متاسفم. اون میتونه هر چقدر که میخواد به من بی احترامی کنه اما هیچ حقی نداره که به پسرم بگه اشتباه و حرومزاده. بهش بگو من به پولش هیچ احتیاجی ندارم. من بچه م رو توی خودم نه ماه بزرگ کردم و حالا تمام این نه ماه گذشته توی بغلم بوده. من میتونم تا وقتی که بزرگ بشه و خانواده ی خودش رو تشکیل بده کنارش بمونم و همه چیزی که میخواد براش فراهم کنم."

"هری...لطفا!" جی پشت سرش گفت.

هری به زن غمگین پشت سرش نگاه کرد: "من همین الان هم روزم رو هدر دادم. برمیگردم خونه و زندگی جداگانه مون رو ادامه میدم. نگران نباش. من اجازه میدم تو و دخترا بیاین و تیپسی رو ببینین. فقط همین نه چیز دیگه. من خسته م. پسرم هم خسته س. لویی و شما هم همینطور. پس بهتره پسرامون رو ببریم خونه و فراموش کنیم امروز اصلا اتفاق افتاده."

هری رفت. مردم نگاهش میکردن وقتی اشک هاش از صورتش میریخت پایین. اکثرن فکر میکردن سربازش مرده یا توی جنگ گمشده. و این خیلی غمناک بود.

جی به سمت لویی که همونطور ایستاده بود برگشت. "امیدوارم پسرت رو خوب بزرگ کنه. بهتر از منی که تو رو بزرگ کردم. پسره ی خودخواه."

"مامان. اون میخواست از من سو استفاده کنه." لویی دلیل اورد.

"تو اینجا نبودی لویی. تو از مشکلاتش نمیدونی. تو نمیدونی چه سختی هایی کشیده. تو هیچی راجع بهشون نمیدونی. و تویی که انقدر راحت قضاوتشون میکنی خیلی حال بهم زنی. من خیلی خوشحالم که برگشتی خونه لویی. اما ارزو میکنم کاش همه چی بهتر بود. امیدوارم بتونه پسرت رو خوب بزرگ کنه. جوری که مثل تو نشه." جی با عصبانیت گفت.

لویی به خاطر احساس گناه اه کشید اما شونه بالا انداخت. "اون دوست پسر سابق من بوده. دیگه برام هیچ اهمیتی نداره."

جی محکم به صورت لویی کوبید. توجه بعضی ها رو که نزدیکشون بودن به خودشون جلب کرد. "من تو رو اینجوری بزرگت نکردم. همه چی در اختیارت قرار ندادم که اینطوری بشی. من به نظرت احترام میذارم که هری توی گذشته ی توعه. اما اون مرد دقیقا مثل یه همسر کنارت بوده و تمام این مدت انگار منتظر نامزدش مونده. "

و ادامه داد: "اون خیلی بیشتر از دوست پسر سابقته."


	3. Chapter 3

هری لباس های تیپسی رو در اورد تا بیبی بوی رو برای حمام کردن اماده کنه. و بعد به سراغ شورت باب اسفنجیش رفت و در اخر پوشک سفیدش رو در اورد. "کون لخت کوچولوتو ببین." خندید و بچه رو به ارومی از میز تعویض لباسش که اخیرا به زور روش جا میشد برداشت.

و بعد صدای در رو شنید که باز بود. "شنیدم امروز صبح چه اتفاقی بین تو و لویی افتاده." انه دستاش رو دراز کرد تا به هری کمک کنه. "متاسفم عشق."

هری در حالی که یه حوله ی جدید برای تیپسی برمیداشت یه نگاه کوتاه به مامانش انداخت و با بی اعصابی گفت: "نباش. کسی نمرده که."

"میدونم..." مکث کرد. "اما قلب تو مرده."

"هوم." خندید. "هرگز!" و در حالی که پسرش توی بغلش بود از کنار مادرش رد شد. وارد حمام شد و حوله رو یه گوشه گذاشت.

بعد دمای اب داخل وان رو با پشت دستش بررسی کرد.

هری خیلی اروم تیپسی رو داخل اب گذاشت و شنید که تیپسی از خوشجالی جیغ کشید و خندید. بچه دست هاش رو وحشیانه به اب میزد و حسابی خوش میگذروند که باعث شد هری لبخند بزنه. "چیو نمیتونه ببینه؟ تو صبح بهش لبخند زدی و من فکر کردم حس کردی اون کیه. اما در عوض اون چیکار کرد؟ اخم و کلمات توهین امیز بهت تحویل داد. اون لیاقت داره که پدرت باشه؟ میتونم بهش اعتماد کنم و تو رو بهش بسپارم تا ازت محافظت کنه؟ همونطور که من میکنم؟"

"چرا دوباره تلاش نمیکنی؟" انه از پشت سر گفت. "این اذیتت نمیکنه اگه دوباره تلاشت رو بکنی."

هری آه کشید. "میکنه مامان. جوری که صبح بهمون نگاه میکرد، انگار ما گدا بودیم که ازش تقاضای غذا میکردیم. اصلا مهم نیست اگه خودمو اذیت کنه اما اگه این تلاشِ دوباره باعث بشه تا پسرم درد بکشه دیگه دنبالش نمیرم."

انه کنار هری که روی سر تیپسی اب میریخت زانو زد. "شانس همیشه هست. شانس همیشه نامحدوده."

"بعدش چی؟ اون دوباره مارو ترک میکنه. و من دوباره میشکنم. و بعد من باید بچه م رو جوری بزرگ کنم که از اون یکی پدرش متنفر نباشه. این چیزیه که تو میگی؟ همون شانسی که ازش حرف میزنی؟" هری گفت. اصلا قصد بی احترامی به مادرش رو نداشت اما کمی تند رفته بود و عصبی شده بود.

"این زندگی توعه هری. و اگه این چیزیه که میخوای پس هر جور راحتی." انه بلند شد و از حمام خارج شد. هری هم به بازی کردن با پسرش ادامه داد.

انه گوشیش رو از کیفش در اورد و به جی زنگ زد. دکمه ی اسپیکر رو زد. اون یکی مادر سریع جواب داد. صدای لویی از اون پشت می اومد ک با خواهراش میخندید.

" خب چطور پیش رفت؟" جی با امیدواری پرسید.

انه با نارضایتی کامل گفت: "خوب نبود. تا جایی که فهمیدم به شدت اصرار داره که دیگه هیچوقت لویی رو نبینه."

جی جواب داد: "منم میخوام نوه مو ببینم و میدونم که یه روزی هممون مجبوریم تا با حقیقت رو به رو شیم."

"منم میدونم. هری میدونه. هممون میدونیم. حتی اگه قبول کردنش سخت باشه که هری..." انه به خاطر بغض توی گلوش مکث کرد.

"بهش فکر نکن. بیا به حال فکر کنیم. چیزی که میخوام بگم اینه که هری و لویی باید با هم حرف بزنن. اونا عاشق همدیگه ن. و این چیزیه که هممون بهش باور داریم." جی گفت.

انه سرش رو تکون داد انگار که فرد پشت تلفن میتونه ببینه و عمیق اه کشید. تنها چیزی که واقعا میخواست این بود که همه چیز همون طور که باید باشه، بشه. اره... هنوز یک روز هم از دعوای هری و لویی نگذشته بود اما بهتر بود که همین الان حلش کنن قبل از اینکه همه چیز خراب شه.

اما بعدش صدای هری رو از حمام شنید که با پسرش حرف میزد و باعث شد یه فکر فوق العاده به ذهنش برسه.

"جی گوشی رو بده به پسرت لطفا."

"چی؟ چرا؟"

انه غرزد: "فقط گوشی رو بهش بده. این یه شانسه و باید ازش استفاده کنیم. بهم اعتماد کن."

"لویی! بیا اینجا! یه نفر میخواد باهات صحبت کنه!" جی از پشت تلفن داد زد.

"کیه؟" صدای لویی از پشت خط اومد.

"یه شخص مهم." جی گفت و گوشی رو به لویی داد.

چند لحظه بعد انه صدای خش خش شنید که به این معنی بود که گوشی دست لوییه.

"کیه؟" لویی، پدرِ بچه یِ هری گفت.

"منم، انه. مادر هری. میدونم که میدونی من کیم و الان به تمام همکاریت احتیاج دارم. وسط حرفم نپر. غر نزن. و کوچیک ترین صدایی ایجاد نکن. تنها کاری که میخوام انجام بدی اینه که گوش کنی. باشه؟ لطفا. التماست میکنم که گوش کنی و تلفن رو قطع نکنی." انه التماس کرد. اثبات کرد که به عنوان یک مادر همه چیزت رو کنار میذاری، حتی غرورت رو.

"عاه... باشه." لویی زیر لب گفت.

مادر هری به داخل حمام برگشت. گوشی رو داخل سینک روشویی که از خشک بودنش مطمئن بود گذاشت.

"...بدجنس و خودخواه." هری گفت در حالی که با پسرش حرف میزد.

"به خودت نگاه کن. صورتت کاملا کپی صورت اونه. چشمای اونو داری، دماغ کوچولوی دکمه ای و موهای بور. اما اون تو رو رد کرد! کی همچین بچه ی کیوتی رو رد میکنه؟" هری به حرف زدن با تیپسی کوچولو ادامه داد در حالی که نمیدونست لویی داره گوش میده.

"بخوایم رو راست باشیم لاو، من خیلی دلم براش تنگ شده. وقتی که هنوز تو شکمم بودی من نمیدونستم چیکار کنم چون اون منو تنها گذاشته بود در حالی که اصلا نمیدونست من حامله م. شبی که پاش رو از اتاقم بیرون گذاشت قلب منم باهاش رفت. تصور زندگی تو در حالی که پدرت رو نمیشناسی خیلی بد بود. همون شب به خودم قول دادم تا تو و پدرت همدیگه رو در اینده ببینین. به خودم قول دادم که از دیدنت محرومش نکنم و اجازه بدم برگرده و باهامون زندگی کنه. اما حالا باید چیکار کنم؟ اون ما رو نمیخواد." هری داشت گریه میکرد. لویی میتونست از فین فین کردن ها و نفس های مقطعش بفهمه. "من هنوز دوسش دارم بیبی. و میخوام بدونی که تو هم باید دوسش داشته باشی و باهاش مثل خودش رفتار نکنی."

"اون خیلی ادم خوبیه تیپسی. و یه روز میفهمه. بیا به هم قول بدیم که بهش یه شانس دیگه بدیم. باشه؟ و اگه دوباره شانسش رو خراب کرد ما دوباره بهش یه شانس دیگه میدیم. من ادم خودخواه و بدجنس و قضاوتگری مثل اون نیستم. ما درک میکنیم. شاید اون به ما احتیاج داشته باشه تا بفهمه اشتباه کرده. ما باید درکش کنیم."

هری تمام فکر هاش رو ریخته بود بیرون. پس دیگه ساکت شد. بچه ی خیس رو برداشت و دورش حوله پیچید.

اما وقتی خواست از حمام خارج شه صدایی شنید و متوقف شد. انه یادش رفته بود تلفن رو از اسپیکر خارج کنه. لویی هم فراموش کرده بود که نباید حرف بزنه.

**"** **هری؟** **"**


	4. Chapter 4

"تو بهش یه شانس دوباره دادی." در حالی که هری میز صبحانه رو می چید، جی گفت. هری چند تا پنکیک توی بشقاب لویی گذاشت و البته چای مورد علاقه ی لویی رو براش اماده کرد.

"البته." هری جواب داد. قبل از اینکه اشپزخونه رو ترک کنه چند ثانیه به جی نگاه کرد و بهونه ی دخترا بیرون رفت: "دخترا... صبحانه اماده ست."

دو قلو ها از هال بیرون اومدن و به سمت میز غذاخوری رفتن. اون یکی دو قلو ها شب گذشته خونه ی دوستشون مونده بودن و تا ظهر برنمی گشتن.

هری تیپسی رو از زمین بازیش برداشت و داخل کیفش رو گشت تا پیش بند اضافیش رو پیدا کنه. "عاه..." هری غر زد وقتی متوجه شد فراموش کرده پیش بند تیپسی رو بیاره. به اشپزخونه جایی که جی بقیه ی خوراکی ها برای صبحانه رو اماده می کرد برگشت. می خواست بپرسه ایا تیپسی اینجا پیش بند داره یا نه.

"عاه جی. فکر میکنی تیپسی این اطراف پیش بند اضافی داره؟ من یادم رفته براش بیارم." هری با خجالت پرسید.

جی لب هاش رو کج کرد و به پیش بندی فکر کرد که هفته ی پیش شسته بود. "اره... فکر میکنم طبقه ی بالا توی سبد لباس ها باشه. زیاد مطمئن نیستم از اونجایی که دیروز لباس های جدید شستم و با قبلی ها قاطی شدن." و شونه بالا انداخت.

"هوممم." هری اه کشید. "فکر کنم باید دستمال کاغذی بپیچم دور گردنت رفیق." و شکم پسر کوچولو روبوسید و باعث شد بخنده.

هری با حس ضربه ای به شونه ش تکون خورد. "صبح بخیر." لویی گفت و به پاهاش نگاه کرد. هری برگشت و با نگاه سوالی به جی نگاه کرد.

"صبح بخیر." هری با یک لبخند کمرنگ جواب داد.

"من اینو دیشب پیدا کردم. فکر میکنی بهش احتیاج داشته باشی؟" لویی پیش بند المو رو به هری داد. "من- من داشتم قاطی لباس هام می گشتم و بعدش اینو پیدا کردم."

"عاه... ممنون؟" هری پیش بند رو گرفت. "صبحانه اماده ست."

لویی بدون هیچ حرف دیگه ای سر تکون داد. پیشونی خواهرهاش رو به ارومی بوسید که باعث شد هری یکم حسودیش شه چون لویی هنوز این کار رو با پسرشون نکرده بود. اما این حقیقت رو در نظر گرفت که این دومین باریه که لویی و تیپسی همدیگه رو ملاقات می کنن.

هری تیپسی رو روی صندلی بلندش گذاشت و ظرف پلاستیکی مخصوصش رو جلوش گذاشت که با پوره ی بلوبری پر شده بود. بدون هیچ هشداری تیپسی مشتش رو توی ظرف برد و بلوبری برداشت و توی دهنش گذاشت.   
"یام یام؟" هری گونه ی پسر کوچولو رو بوسید. "کثیف کاری نکن لاو. تا اخر شب نمی تونیم حموم کنیم." هری زیرلب گفت.

صندلی بلند تیپسی کنار صندلی لویی بود و مرد نمی تونست کاری جز زل زدن به پسر کوچولویی که داشت غذا میخورد انجام بده. "میتونم بهش تیکه های خیلی خیلی کوچولو پنکیک بدم؟" لویی پرسید و همچنان به پسر کوچولو خیره بود.

جی خندید: "چرا انقدر باهاش خوب رفتار می کنی؟"

"نباید باشم؟" لویی اه کشید و چشماش رو چرخوند. "بیخیال..."

مادر لویی سعی کرد توضیح بده: "من منظورم این نب-"

"بیخیال مامان... بیخیال!"

\-------------

وقتی هری با تیپسی که بغلش بود وارد اتاق شد لویی روی مبل نشسته بود و فیلم می دید. "هی." لویی گفت.

"هی." هری جوابش رو داد. همونجا وسط هال ایستاد و به طرز احمقانه ای به لویی نگاه کرد. "پس عاممم میتونی چند دقیقه مراقب تیپسی باشی؟ من باید اشپزخونه ای که پر بلوبری شده تمیز کنم."

لویی سر تکون داد. "اره حتما."

هری داشت می رفت که چیزی یادش افتاد: "تیپسی تازگیا چهار دست و پا میره. حواست باشه جای دیگه نره. ممنون."

لویی دیگه نمی تونست روی فیلم تمرکز کنه از اونجایی که به بچه خیره شده بود که با اسباب بازی هاش بازی می کرد. پسر کوچولو شروع به رفتن کرد و مغز لویی سریع هشدار داد.

"اوه نه مرد کوچک." لویی گفت و جا به جا شد و پایین مبل رفت و روی زمین بازی تیپسی رو گرفت. برای اولین بار بچه رو بغل کرد. "متاسفم. اما نمیتونی بری."

لویی ادامه ی فیلم رو با بچه ی شیطون تو بغلش دید. "اوکی اوکی. حالا میذارم بری." لویی چشماش رو چرخوند و بچه رو کنارش گذاشت. اما با انگشتش شلوار بچه رو گرفت تا دوباره نتونه بره.

تیپسی شروع به نق زدن کرد و لویی استرس گرفت. "چی میخوای بیبی؟"

"پستونک رو بده بهش!" هری از اشپزخونه داد زد.

"کدوم پستونک؟" لویی پرسید.

"اونی که توی کیفشه. روی مبل!"

لویی غر زد و نمی خواست بلند شه چون می ترسید بچه بلند شه و سرش بخوره به میز. به عقب برگشت و کیف بچه رو به سختی‌برداشت و کنارش گذاشت. داخلش رو گشت و بعد از چند ثانیه پستونک تیپسی رو پیدا کرد.

"بیا عزیزم." گفت و پستونک رو روی لب های تیپسی گذاشت. تیپسی سریع پستونک رو توی دهنش برد و مک زد و دست و پاهاش رو بالا گرفت. "کی اسم بچش رو میذاره تیپسی؟" لویی خندید. "وقتی برات اسم میذاشته مست بوده؟"

"نخیر نبودم!" هری از پشت سرش غر زد.

"اوپس!" لویی نیشخند زد.

هری بچش رو گرفت و از زمین بازی بلندش کرد. "ما باید بریم. تیپسی بعدازظهر وقت چک عاپ داره. لطفا از جی تشکر کن بابت صبحونه ی عالیش. بعدا میبینمت لو."

کیف بچه رو از کنار لویی برداشت و از خونه خارج شد.

"خداحافظ!" لویی داد زد. نیمی خوشحال و نیمی نا امید بود. هنوز با غرورش کور بود و معتقد بود پدر تیپسی نیست اما از رفتن اون بچه ی کیوت حسابی احساس ناراحتی میکرد.

\--------------

"مشکل بچه داشتن چیه؟" جی در حالی که روی مبل می نشست از لویی پرسید.

"هیچی. من فقط نمیخوام بچه داشتم باشم."

"هومممم... غرورت رو بذار کنار لویی. شاید وقتشه تو هم خانواده ی خودت رو داشته باشی." جی سرش رو روی شونه ی لویی گذاشت.

"نه ممنون مامان!" لویی با بد اخلاقی گفت.

"تیپسی پسر توعه. نمیتونی ببینی؟"

"میبینم. چشمام کاملا سالمه." لویی اه کشید.

"پس چرا نمیتونی قبولش کنی؟" جی به سوال پرسیدن ادامه داد. لویی جواب نداد. "لویی... تو نمیتونی چیزی ببینی اگر قلبت کور شده باشه."

"اون پسر من نیست مامان. انقدر اجبار نکن." لویی عصبی غرید و از صندلی بلند شد.

"پس چرا صبح طوری رفتار کردی انگار که هست؟"

لویی اخم کرد: "چون- چون... من... چون- تنهام بذار!" از اتاق بیرون رفت و مادرش رو بدون هیچ حرفی تنها گذاشت.

جی غر زد: "چون دوسش داری پسرک احمق!"


	5. Chapter 5

لویی برای ورزش و دوییدن صبحگاهی از خونه بیرون رفت. از اونجایی که به زندگی توی ارتش عادت داشت و بدنش باید روی فرم می بود این کاری بود که هر روز انجام می داد. و البته لویی دوست نداشت الکی ریلکس کنه و روی مبل بشینه و تمام روز تلویزیون ببینه.

لویی میخواست دوییدن رو شروع کنه اما مردی که مثل خودش لباس های مخصوص دوییدن پوشیده بود کنارش ظاهر شد. اولش لویی بهش اهمیت نداد اما وقتی شروع به دوییدن کرد و مرد هنوز هم کنارش بود مجبور شد یه حرکتی انجام بده.

"عام. میتونم کمکتون کنم؟" لویی سرعتش رو کم کرد و به طرف مرد برگشت و رو به عقب به دوییدن ادامه داد.

"هوممم... تو لویی هستی درسته؟" مرد پرسید.

"اره." لویی جواب داد. "تو؟"

"دواین اسکات."

هر دو ایستادن. حس میکردن قراره حرف های زیادی با هم داشته باشن. "اون پسری که بعضی روز ها از خونتون بیرون میاد...کجاست؟ خیلی وقته ندیدمش." غریبه پرسید.

"کی؟ هری؟" لویی یکی از ابروهاش رو بالا برد.

"هری؟ اوه... پس اسمش اینه." مرد نیشخند زد. "شما دو تا داداشین؟ یا یه همچین چیزی؟ چون میدونی... شاید بتونی کمکم کنی مخشو بزنم."

لویی در حالی که سرش رو تکون داد دندوناش رو روی هم فشار می داد. "ازش خوشت میاد؟" هیچ ایده ای نداشت که چرا خونش داره به جوش میاد و می خواد مرد رو به روش رو مثل سوسک له کنه.

"اره از روزی که اسباب کشی کردم. اون تنها دلیلیه که من هنوز هم همسایه ی کناریتونم!" دواین خندید در حالی که لویی بدون هیچ دلیلی عصبانی بود. "پس میتونی کمکم کنی؟"

لویی اه کشید به دواین یه لبخند مصنوعی زد. "من هری رو چهار روزه ندیدم. متاسفم." برگشت تا به ادامه ی دوییدنش برسه اما مرد به اندازه ی کافی کله شق بود تا دنبالش بیاد.

"کامان... من قلب پسرعموت رو نمی شکنم. من دوست... پسر خوبی میشم براش." دواین به اذیت کردن لویی ادامه داد. "همچنین شنیدم که یه پسر داره. شرط می بندم میتونم براش پدر خوبی بشم. کامان رفیق... کمکم کن. تو تنها رابطی هستی که من باهاش دارم."

لویی چشماش رو چرخوند و سعی کرد ذهنش رو از پسر مزاحم پشت سرش منحرف کنه. "اون خیلی مهربونه. من هیچوقت باهاش حرف نزدم اما زیاد دنبالش میرم. اون خیلی کیوته." دواین اصرار کرد. "لویی لطفا. راجب داداشت یا پسرعموت کمکم کن. ما خیلی با هم خوب میشیم."

صبر لویی دیگه تموم شد. اون فقط به اندازه ی یه سوزن فاصله داشت تا مشتش رو تو صورت مرد بکوبه. لویی ایستاد و برگشت و دستاشو به کمرش زد.

"هری برادرم نیست. پسرعموم هم نیست. اون حتی بابا، عمو و حتی خویشاوند خونیم هم نیست." لویی گفت و دستاش رو مشت کرد. "پسر هری پسر منم هست. من یک سال و نیم توی ارتش خدمت کردم و اگه دست از سر لاس زدن با **مرد** **من** برنداری خیلی زودتر از وقتی که انتظارشو داری میفرستمت جهنم!

و صحنه رو ترک کرد. انگشت هاش رو توی موهاش فرو برد. "حرومزاده ی لعنتی." و زیر لب غرغر کرد.

*****

البته که چیزی که لویی به دواین گفته بود فقط یه راه بود برای اینکه اون غریبه دست از اذیت کردنش برداره. یا شایدم نه؟!

لویی وارد پارک شد. می خواست کمی از وقتش رو توی پارک بگذرونه. ادم های زیادی اونجا نبودن. فقط چند تا جوون عاشق و یه پدر و... بچه؟

"هری؟" لویی از خودش پرسید انگار که هری میتونه صداش رو بشنوه.

هری روی زمین چمنی نشسته بود و تیپسی کوچولو رو، رو به روش گذاشته بود. پرتو های نور خورشید روی صورتش جوری به نظر میومد که انگار پسر کوچولو از بهشت فرستاده شده.

لویی خودش رو در حالی پیدا کرد که به سمت پدر و پسر می رفت. ناگهان احساس احمق بودن بهش دست داد و فهمید داره چیکار می کنه. اما خیلی دیر شده بود. هری همین الان هم دیده بودش.

"لویی؟" هری پرسید و بهش قیافه ی متعجبش رو نشون داد.

"هز..." لویی با بداخلاقی گفت.

"اینجا چیکار میکنی؟"

"میدوییدم."

هری سر تکون داد. "خب عام... پس بهتره برگردی و به دوییدنت ادامه بدی."

لویی میخواست بره اما حس کرد اگه حرف نزنه میترکه.

"کجا بودی؟ چهار روزه که نیومدی بهمون سر بزنی. چه اتفاقی افتاده؟ اتفاق بدی افتاده؟ من دوباره ناراحتت کردم؟ پس صبحانه های هفتگی همیشگیمون چی شد؟ هز؟ چرا جوابمو نمیدی؟ تیپسی مریضه؟ خودت مریضی؟ ازم خسته شدی؟ دوباره به خاطر منه! البته که به خاطر منه! هری لطفا باهام حرف بزن." لویی اخم کرد.

هری قبل از اینکه لب پایینش رو گاز بگیره خندید. "چرا انقدر نگرانی؟" هری گفت. "تو یک سال و نیم رفته بودی و من قبلا هیچوقت ندیده بودم انقدر نگران باشی. مریضی؟ لویی... لازم نیست تظاهر کنی. ما تصمیم گرفتیم بهت یکم فضا بدیم. تیپسی خوشحاله. ببین." پسر کوچولو می خندید وقتی پاهاش با چمن ها تماس داده می شد و قلقلکش میومد.

"اره. حق با توعه. متاسفم. شاید به خاطر اون یارو دواین اسکاته که ازت خوشش میاد و همش دنبالته. اصرار های اون باعث میشه من یه ادم احمق و بی مصرف به نظر بیام." لویی بلند اه کشید.

هری لبخند زد. "در واقع هستی. مخصوصا از اونجایی که هنوز هم **پسرمون** رو انکار میکنی." هری توضیح داد. سعی کرد کاملا با لویی صادق باشه. "فقط برو لو. من واقعا میخوام با پسرم از این روز زیبا لذت ببرم. سعی نکن یه طوفان باشی."

لویی سقوط کرد. این بار نه به خاطر اینکه خودش رو مجبور به این می کرد که پدر تیپسی نیست. اما به خاطر اینکه نمیتونست پدر تیپسی باشه. حالا لویی از همه ی کارهایی که انجام داده بود پشیمون بود. "باشه." و گلوش رو صاف کرد. "روز خوبی داشته باشی عشق." و با احساس نا امیدی و پوچی رفت.

«چرا دارم دنبالش میکنم؟ من باید ردشون کنم.» و لویی به خودش گفت.

****

10 دقیقه بعد از اینکه لویی رفت هری و تیپسی همچنان از روز زیباشون لذت می بردن. هری اجازه داده بود تا پسر کوچولو دستش رو میون چمن ها ببره و بازی کنه.

"ما قراره یه روز عالی داشته باشیم مگه نه؟" هری دستش رو دور بدن کوچیک تیپسی حلقه کرد. "پسر کوچولوی شیرینم. دوست دارم." خم شد تا پسر کوچولویی رو ببوسه که فارغ از همه چیز برای خودش بازی می کرد و کوچیک ترین توجهی به پدرش نداشت.

هری بلند شد و به اطراف پارک نگاه انداخت. بدون هیچ هشداری حس کرد وزن بدن تیپسی که بهش لم داده بود برداشته شد و باعث شد سر حد مرگ بترسه.

"تو واقعا فکر کردی رفتم؟" لویی خندید در حالی که بچه بغلش بود.

"لویی... بچمو پس بده!" هری نق زد.

"صبر کن ببینم... مگه این **بچمون** نیست؟" پسر بزرگتر به اذیت کردن ادامه داد.

"عاه پسش بده!" هری داد زد.

برای بدتر کردن شرایط برای هری، لویی به ارومی دور شد و با بچه ای که توی بغلش به طرز کیوتی می خندید شروع به دوییدن کرد. "حالا سعی کن از روز زیبات لذت ببری!" لویی داد زد.

هری سعی کرد تظاهر به اروم بودن بکنه. "لویی! وات د فاک! این گروگان گیریه!" و سر جاش مثل یه مادر عصبانی ایستاد.

لویی در حالی که از هری که چند یارد جلوتر بود داد زد: "کامان... من امروز باهات مهربون بودم. میخوام همه چیزو درست کنم. فکر کنم... کامان! یا هیچوقت دیگه پسرت رو نمی بینی!"


	6. Chapter 6

هری فکر میکرد این قراره مثل یکی از صحنه های فیلم ها باشه که یه نفر مجبور میشه بره و دیگه هرگز همدیگه رو نبینن.  
  
اما نه...  
  
حالا میتونست خیلی واضح لویی رو ببینه که اون طرف پارک روی نیمکت نشسته و تیپسی رو روی پاش نشونده. هری از خستگی دیگه حتی کالسکه ی تیپسی رو هول نمیداد. در حال راه رفتن فقط دنبال خودش می کشید.  
  
وقتی نزدیک تر شد صدای خندیدن لویی رو شنید که مسخره ش می کرد. "واو! ده دقیقه طول کشید تا بهمون برسی. حتی اونقدر مسیر طولانی نبود." لویی خندید.  
  
"تو میدونی این پارک چقدر بزرگه؟ ازت متنفرم." هری کالسکه رو یه گوشه گذاشت در حالی که نفس های سنگین می کشید کنار لویی ولو شد. "این... خیلی... مسیر طولانی بود..."  
  
"ناه... اونقدرم سخت نبود." لویی مسخرش کرد.  
  
هری غر زد: "پسرمو پس بده عوضی."  
  
"راهی نداره! نگاهش کن داره از زندگی با من لذت می بره." پسر بزرگتر گفت.  
  
هری چشماش رو چرخوند: "اینو مردی میگه که بچه ی خودش رو رد کرده." به تیپسی نگاه کرد و فهمید منظور لویی چی بوده و چیکار کرده. "چیییی؟ تو- تو چطور جرات کردی به پسرم غذا بدی؟" هری ادای گریه کردن در اورد.  
  
"نه نههه! نگیرش! بذار بمونه." لویی گفت و از جاش بلند شد و بچه رو از هری دور کرد. "خب اخه مشکلش چیه که یکم بستنی بخوره؟" :(  
  
"الان صبحه! و بستنی کلی شکر داره و باعث میشه انرژی بچه صد برابر شه. و وقتی بر می گردیم خونه اون باید بخوابه." هری با عصبانیت دستاشو تو هوا پرت کرد. "اخه کی صبح ها به بچه بستنی میدههه؟!"  
  
"من!" لویی به پهنای صورت لبخند دندون نما زد.  
  
"اره... و تو کی هستی؟" هری گفت و توجه نکرد اگر حرفش مرد رو به روش رو ناراحت کنه.  
  
"من لویی تاملینسونم. و من کسی ام که اسپرمش باعث شده تو حامله شی و این سان شاین تولید شه." لویی با نیشخند گفت.  
  
لویی برگشت و با بچه ی خوشحال توی بغلش کنار هری نشست. "ببین بستنیشو تموم کرد. چه پسر کوچولوی خوبی."

"از این رفتار مزخزف سَسی بودنت روی من استفاده نکن چون خیلی ازار دهنده س!" هری اه کشید.  
  
لویی به سمت هری برگشت. "پس میخوای برات چیکار کنم؟"  
  
"پسرمو بهم پس بدی."  
  
"به جز پس دادن پسرت."  
  
اگه به خاطر تیپسی نبود که روی پای لویی نشسته بود هری قطعا کالسکه رو توی صورت لویی می کوبید. "تو میخوای من چیکار کنم که پسرمو بهم برگردونی؟"  
  
لویی از چیزی که شنید ذوق زده شد. "اوه... از سوالت خوشم اومد. خب نظرت چیه اخر هفته بریم شنا؟"  
  
"شنا؟ چرا؟"  
  
"چون من میخوام."  
  
"باشه. فقط همین یه بار. خب؟"  
  
"باشه."  
  
پسر بزرگ تر پسر کوچولوی شلخته رو به هری داد. "خیلی شبیه توعه." لویی به تیپسی و هری خیره شد و زیباییشون رو تحسین کرد.  
  
"نه بابا. تیپسی شبیه توعه." هری با خجالت گفت وصورت بستنی ای تیپسی رو با دستمال پاک کرد.  
  
"اره کاملا موافقم." لویی لبخند زد. "نرم و شلخته و جذاب."  
  
هری خندید: "نه. بیشتر بداخلاق و نق نقو و کثیف."  
  
"ازت متنفرم."  
  
"منم همینطور." هری اه کشید. "با این حال داشتم شوخی می کردم. من فقط داشتم تو رو توصیف می کردم نه تیپسی رو! رفیق کوچولو من به اندازه ی تو نق نقو نیست."  
  
لویی چشماش رو چرخوند: "بدبجنس!"

\-------

"میتونم تا خونه باهاتون بیام؟" لویی گفت در حالی که هری بلند شده بود و تیپسی خوشحال و سرحال رو توی کالسکه ش میذاشت.  
  
"نه. خودمون میتونیم." هری کمربند بچه رو بست و یواشکی به لویی نگاه انداخت که هنوز روی نیمکت نشسته بود. هری اخم کرد وقتی متوجه ناامیدی توی چشمای لویی شد.  
  
"پس حدس میزنم بعدا میبینمت..." لویی اه کشید. از روی صندلی بلند شد.

"اره... پس مراقب خودت باش." هری گفت.  
  
بعد از اون لویی به ارومی قدم برداشت و هری کالسکه رو مخالف جهت لویی هول داد. ناگهان هری سرجاش ایستاد و به سمت لویی برگشت: "هی لویی!" هری داد زد: "اخر این هفته... شنا؟"  
  
لویی برگشت. "اره. میام دنبالت." و به راهش ادامه داد.  
  
هری انتظار داشت لویی دنبالشون بیاد. اما همش رویا بود. میدونست لویی از اینجور ادما نیست. بیخیال.  
  
وقتی ایستاد تا چک کنه تیپسی خوابش برده یا نه یه ضربه روی شونه ش حس کرد. هری شوکه برگشت و لویی خجالتی رو دید که دستش رو دورش حلقه میکنه.  
  
"خدایا... من خیلی دلم برات تنگ شده بود." لویی زمزمه کرد.

"لویی؟" هری اه کشید.  
  
"هری..." لویی گفت و حلقه ی دستاش دور هری رو تنگ تر کرد. "من ادم بی رحمی نیستم. من فقط غرورم رو وسیله قرار دادم تا شما دو تا رو رد کنم. اما از درونم میدونستم تیپسی پسرمه. میدونستم این واقعیه."  
  
"چرا داری اینا رو میگی؟" هری به سوال پرسیدن ادامه داد.  
  
"من- من فقط بهت نیاز دارم." لویی جواب داد.  
  
"اما اگه ما دیگه بهت نیاز نداشته باشیم چی؟"  
  
"اهمیت نمیدم."  
  
"اگه ما ازت به خاطر اینکه بوی جورابی میدی که توی بارون گلی شده و یه هفته توی چمدون مونده متنفر باشیم چی؟"  
  
"اهمیت نمیدم."  
  
هری شروع به خندیدن کرد: "اگه من دیگه ازت خوشم نیاد چون دیکت کوچیکتر شده چی؟"  
  
"من اهمیت- هییی مشکل دیک من چیه که همش غر میزنی؟ اون کوچیک نیست!" لویی غر زد.  
  
"چی میشه اگه من دیگه دوست نداشته باشم؟"  
  
"خب نداشته باش. من تو رو مجبور نمیکنم. من فقط میخوام بدونی که من میتونم تو و پسرم رو ببینم. من میخوام وقتی بیدار میشم، وقتی دارم الکی میچرخم تو پیشم باشی. یا وقتی من- من... حرفمو پس میگیرم. دوستم داشته باش لطفا!"  
  
هری اه کشید. "چرا داری برای دوست داشته شدن التماس میکنی؟ به نظرت لیاقتشو داری؟"  
  
"نه."  
  
"به اندازه ی کافی صادق بودی؟"  
  
"نه."  
  
"پس چی؟"  
  
لویی گونه ی هری رو بوسید. "من هیچوقت بدون تو کافی نیستم هری."  
  
و بعد بینشون سکوت بود.  
  
"این نهایت عوضی بازی بود و ازش متنفرم." هری پوف کشید. "کامان... ما رو ببر خونه و تو راه برام غذا بگیر. گشنمه."  
  
"و اینجوریه که لویی تاملینسون برنده ی زندگی میشهههه!" لویی داد زد. خوشبختانه ادم های زیادی اون اطراف نبودن.

"هیشششش... داری آبرمونو میبری! نمیخواد ما رو ببری خونه. تو خجالت زده م میکنی!" هری شوخی کرد.  
  
"نخیر. تو دوستم داری. از صورتت که رنگ آب گوجه شده معلومه!" لویی یه بوسه ی دیگه روی گونه ی هری گذاشت. "چال لپات همه چیو لو میده عزیزم."  
  
شروع به قدم زدن کردن. حالا احساس خوبی داشتن باهم.  
  
"خب حالا میتونم تیپسی رو بیارم؟" لویی پرسید.  
  
"نه!"  
  
"حالا چطور؟"  
  
"نه لویی." هری غر زد.  
  
"حالا؟"  
  
"لویی! نهههه!"  
  
لویی در حالی که راه میرفتن خندید. "حالا چی؟"  
  
هری چشماشو چرخوند و کالسکه رو هول داد. "دوباره شروع شد..."


	7. Chapter 7

لویی در حالی که اخم می کرد یکی از ابروهاش رو بالا داد. "چرا پسرم مثل یخ سفید شده؟"

هری به لویی نگاه کرد و چند بار پلک زد. اما دوباره مشغول پخش کردن کرم ضدافتاب روی بازوها و پاهای پسر کوچولو شد. "پیشگیری بهتر از درمانه. افتاب سوختگی خیلی بده. یادته اون موقع که رفته بودیم هاوایی و جفتمون افتاب سوخته شدیم؟"

"اره میدونم. کونم سوخته بود و افتضاح بود. اما لعنتی این همه کرم برای پسر کوچولویی مثل تیپسی زیادی و مضره." لویی نگرانیش رو توضیح داد و بیشتر ناراحتیش برای این بود که چند دقیقه ی دیگه آب تمامی اون کرم رو می شوره و هدر میره.

"همون طور که گفتم... پیشگیری بهتر از درمانه."

لویی خندید: "باشه بابایی. نمی خواد انقدر نق بزنی."

هری در حالی که بلند می شد تیپسی رو بغل کرد. "من نق نمیزنم. من فقط نمی خوام پسرم اذیت شه."

"پس چجوری یاد بگیره؟" پسر بزرگ تر پرسید.

"خب، حداقل الان نه. اون برای درد کشیدن خیلی کوچولوعه. منم بعدا سعی میکنم بهش یاد بدم." هری اه کشید. "من یه پدرم. و خیلی عذاب دهنده س که ببینم پسر کوچولوم درد میکشه."

لویی با دونستن اینکه اون موقع که بهش احتیاج داشتن اونجا نبوده احساس گناه کرد. "اره. من هیچی راجع به پدر بودن نمی دونم." و از روی روفرشی ای که روی زمین پهن شده بود بلند شد. "عجله کن. مامان و بچه ها اونجان." و بعد ازشون دور شد و هری رو متعجب تنها گذاشت.

"میخوای بری شنا عزیزدلم؟" هری خندید. صورت پسر کوچولوش رو بوسید. تیپسی صداهای ذوق زده از خودش در اورد و دستش رو به سینه ی هری کوبید. هری حلقه ی نجات تیپسی که مناسب بچه ها بود و جای دوتا پا و یه سقف کوچیک داشت رو برداشت.

هر دو به سمت بقیه رفتن. جی و دخترا رو دیدن که توی دریاچه در حال خندیدنن. "تیپسی!" دخترا جیغ زدن و لاتی از اب بیرون اومد و به سمت هری دویید. "میتونی یکم بغلش کنی لاتز؟ من چند دقیقه ی دیگه برمیگردم."

"عاه حتما." لاتی جواب داد و دستاش رو باز کرد تا پسر کوچولو رو بگیره. هری حلقه ی تیپسی رو بهش داد و ازش اطمینان گرفت که مواظبش هست. "چشماتو ازش برندار عزیزم. تیپسی خیلی بازیگوشه و همه جا سرک می کشه و عاشق آبه."

"البته که حواسم بهش هست." لاتی لبخند زد.

هری برگشت تا بره و دنبال لویی بگرده. "هی هری." لاتی صداش زد و باعث شد هری به سمتش برگرده. "اونوری رفت!" لاتی گفت و با دست جهتی که لویی رفته بود رو نشون داد.

"مرسی." هری خندید.

\----------------------------

لویی کام عمیقی از سیگارش گرفت. همه ی دود رو کامل برد تو ریه هاش و بعد همش رو فوت کرد بیرون. نگاهش به پشت دریاچه بود و هر از گاهی چک می کرد تا ببینه هری اومده یا نه. یه کام عمیق دیگه گرفت در حالی که به این فکر می کرد که ایا این پیک نیک و برنامه ی شنا تصمیم خوبی بود؟

"اونو بده به من."

لویی صدایی از پشت سرش شنید و ترسید. دود توی گلوش باعث شد چند بار شدید سرفه کنه. "چه مرگته؟ داشتم میمردم!"

"خب حالا که نمردی. حالا بدش به من." هری با پررویی گفت.

"نه. تو سیگار نمی کشی." لویی یه کام دیگه گرفت و هری رو بیشتر اذیت کرد.

"نه نمیکشم. ولی جرا باید بذارم تو هم بکشی؟"

لویی چشماشو چرخوند. "تو دوست پسرم نیستی."

"و تو هم دوست پسر من نیستی." هری اه کشید. "اما تو بابای بچمی و باید نقشتو به خوبی بازی کنی و برعکس او-"

"میبینی." لویی حرف هری رو قطع کرد. "برای همینه که اونجا ناراحت شدم و رفتم. من فقط می خوام از روزم با شماها لذت ببرم و تو همش کاری می کنی که من احساس گناه کنم. همون جوری که همش داری اشاره می کنی که چه پدر بی مصرفی هستم. میدونی چیه؟ فاک به هر چیزی که امروز داره اتفاق میوفته. من فقط- عاه."

هری به ارومی سمت لویی رفت. نمی خواست بترسونتش یا اذیتش کنه یا توی بدترین حالت عصبانیش کنه. "میدونی که منظورم این نبوده. درسته؟" سیگار رو از دست لویی گرفت، پرتش کرد روی زمین و روش لگد کرد.

لویی دستش رو روی صورتش کشید. نشانه های استرس توی صورتش معلوم بود. هری روی گونه ی لویی بوسه ی کوچیکی گذاشت تا ارومش کنه. "متاسفم اگه ناراحتت کردم. من حتی مستقیم حرفی نزدم اما حق با توعه. من باید قبل اینکه حرفی رو بزنم بهش فکر کنم. معذرت می خوام."

لویی چند ثانیه به هری خیره شد و بعد برگشت و به فضای طبیعت رو به روش خیره شد. خیلی اروم زمزمه کرد. "من یه بوسه ی دیگه میخوام."

هری خندید. "برای چی؟"

"برای این که ببخشمت."

"چه راحت." هری با پررویی گفت.

پسر کوچیکتر چند اینچ به گونه ی لویی نزدیک تر شد ولی لویی متوقفش کرد. "نه نه نه نه نه! اونجا نه." لویی با گریه ی فیکی گفت.

"کجا؟" هری غر زد.

"اینجا." لویی به سمت هری برگشت. یه قدم جلوتر رفت و فضای بینشون رو پر کرد. بازوهاش رو دور کمر هری حلقه کرد و بغلش کرد. و بعد لویی فاصله ی بین لب هاشون رو از بین برد و همونجوری که قبلا همدیگه رو میبوسیدن لب هاشون رو قفل کرد.

بوسشون چند دقیقه یا شایدم بیشتر طول کشید. لویی فقط می خواست اون لب های گیلاسی فوق العاده رو تا ابد ببوسه. بوسشون کم کم داشت خیس میشد و به جاهای حساس می رسید که هری ترسید کسی از نا کجا اباد پیداش بشه پس از بوسه ی داغشون عقب کشید.

"من هنوزم می خواستم ادامه بدم عوضی." لویی غر زد. در حالی که حرف می زد لب هاش رو لیس زد.

"من- من ترسیدم یه وقت کسی رد شه." هری گفت.

"اره اره... بهونه بیار." لویی نیشخند زد. هر چند من بخشیدمت. شاید بخوای بعدا یه جای دیگه ادامه بدیم؟"

"نه من امادگی داشتن یه بچه ی دیگه ازت ندارم."

"اوه کامان... تو می خوای بیست تا بچه از من داشته باشی. " لویی مسخره کرد.

"خوابشو ببینی!" هری چشماشو چرخوند. "کامان. پسرمون منتظرمونه. فکر کنم حسابی دارن خوش میگذرونن."

"پس بزن بریم." لویی لبخند زد.

در حالی که از منطقه ی مخفی لویی خارج می شدن لویی فرصت بدست اورد که با دستش به باسن هری ضربه بزنه. در حالی که راه می رفتن لویی یک بار زد و باعث شد هری با شوک بپره. "من چیکار کردم که لایق این همه خشونتم؟" هری اه کشید.

"یه جوری رفتار نکن انگار تا حالا ندیدم زیر اون جین چی قایم کردی عشقم." و قبل از اینکه از کنارش رد شه بهش چشمک زد.

\----------------------------

وقتی هری و لویی به بقیه رسیدن. همه توی اب در حال شنا کردن بودن. جی در حال اموزش به تیپسی بود که چطور پاهاش رو تکون بده. "داری عالی انجامش میدی عزیزم." جی تیپسی رو تشویق کرد.

هری به سمت پسر کوچولوش که حسابی در حال تفریح بود شنا کرد. دستاش رو دور حلقه ی شنای تیپسی گذاشت. "دا دا دا دا..." تیپسی از خودش صدا های عجیب در اورد.

"این اولین کلمه ش بود؟" لویی در حالی که به سمت خانواده ی کوچیکش شنا میکرد پرسید.

"نه. اما از اون موقع هایی بود که سعی داشت بگه دادا." هری گفت. "به ددی بگو دادا عزیزم." و به لویی اشاره کرد.

تیپسی همچنان با مشت های کوچولوش به اب می کوبید و کلمه ی دادا رو با جیغ تکرار می کرد. "اوه من عاشق این سان شاین کوچولوعم." لویی خندید. "اره بیبی. من ددی ام."

"چیزی به سرت خورده لویی؟ چطور انقدر زود تصمیمت عوض شد؟" جی با لودگی پرسید و لویی رو مسخره کرد.

"عشق عشقه." لویی به راحتی جواب داد. "چرا من کوسه نشم و شما دو تا ازم فرار نکنین؟" لویی رو به هری و تیپسی با شیطنت پرسید.

"خیلی عالیه." هری لبخند زد. "تیپسی اونجا رو ببین یه کوسه! باید فرار کنیم." و خندید و با تیپسی شروع به شنا کردن کرد. صدای خنده ی هر سه تاییشون بلند شده بود.

لویی می خندید، شایدم گریه می کرد. اما انقدر خوشحال بود که می خواست این روز هرگز تموم نشه. وقتی به هری رسید کمرش رو گرفت و به سمت عقب کشیدش. "گرفتمت!" و خندید.

"عاووو ما باختیم." هری الکی اخم کرد.

"حالا بوسم کن احمق." لویی حلقه ی شنای تیپسی رو با دستش گرفت تا پسر کوچولو ازشون دور نشه در حالی که هری هم با اون یکی دستش همین کار رو کرده بود.

به ارومی لب هاشون دوباره قفل هم شد. جی از دور با تعجب بهشون خیره شده بود.

"شما دو تا دلیلی ای هستین که من غرق میشم." جی شوخی کرد. و دخترا از پشت صدا در میاوردن.

لاتی چشماشو چرخوند. "شما دو تا یه اتاق بگیرین!"


	8. Chapter 8

لویی با چشم های بسته از حمام خارج شد. موهاش به هم ریخته بود و اب از نوک موهاش روی ترقوه هاش می چکید. حوله رو از دور بدنش باز کرد و با استفاده ازش صورت و موهاش رو خشک کرد.

به خشک کردن موهاش ادامه داد و همینجور با چشم های بسته توی کابینی که اجاره کرده بود راه می رفت. با فکر به این که هری به همراه تیپسی و مادر و خواهرهاش توی کابین های دیگه در حال استراحتن و می تونه برای خودش راحت باشه کاملا خودش رو رها کرد.

در حالی که پشتش به تخت بود حوله رو روی زمین پرت کرد و جلوی چمدونش زانو زد تا برای خودش لباس برداره. دستش رو توی موهاش برد و با اهنگی که تو سرش پخش می شد قر می داد و دیکش از بین پاهاش مثل اونگ تکون می خورد.

"واو"صدایی گفت.

لویی هول شد و از پشت افتاد و نزدیک ترین چیزی که می تونست بدنش رو کاور کنه برداشت. هری پشت سرش شروع به خندیدن کرد و پسر بزرگتر رو مسخره کرد.

"تو اینجا چه غلطی می کنی؟!" پسر بزرگتر از خجالت قرمز شده بود. "ازت متنفرممم."

هری خندید و از تختی که روش نشسته بود بلند شد. حوله ای که لویی پرتش کرده بود رو برداشت و به دستش داد و لویی سریع دور خودش پیچید. "تقصیر من نبود خب... کدوم ادم عاقلی توی یه جای غریب با چشم های بسته وارد میشه؟"

"تیپسی کجاست؟ تو نباید الان پیشش باشی؟" لویی در حالی که بلند می شد و حوله ش رو کامل دور پایین تنه ش می پیچید اه کشید و روی تخت نشست. هری هم پشت سرش اومد و کنارش نشست.

"جی امشب مراقبشه. بهم گفت اینجا پیشت بمونم و دخترارو ول کنم. اونا خودشون از پس هم بر میان." و لبخند احمقانه‌ش رو ضمیمه ی حرف هاش کرد، سرش رو سمت شونه ی لخت لویی خم کرد و صورت کاپ کیکیش رو تحویل لویی داد.

"و تو به خودت زحمت ندادی حتی در بزنی؟" لویی زیر لب زمزمه کرد.

"اونی که در رو قفل نکرده بود من نبودم و محض اطلاعت، من چند بار در زدم اما صداتو انداخته بودی رو سرت و اواز می خوندی."

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند، خودش رو از هری دور کرد و اجازه داد سرش یکم بیوفته و ناامید شه. "من تو ارتشم. می تونم هر کی که بیاد تو رو بزنم."

هری سرش رو تکون داد. "اگه یکی یهو از پشت بهت با خنجر حمله کنه یا بهت شلیک کنه چی؟ مهارت های ارتشی‌ت اینجا هم نجاتت میده؟"

"منظورت از این حرف چیه؟" لویی با قیافه ی ناراحت گفت. "می خوای بگی من برای ارتش بی مصرفم؟"

"وات د فاک-این نتیجه گیری دیگه از کجا اومد؟ من فقط نگرانم خب؟ تو خوش شانسی که اونی که اومد تو من بودم." هری لاس زد. "چی می شد اگه اونی که میخواست بهت خنجر بزنه من می بودم؟ حالا بگو. مهارت هات نجاتت می داد؟"

"چرا داری لاس می زنی؟ با دیکم خفه ت میکنم قطعا." لویی خندید وقتی دید هری قرمز شد.

"تو هرزه کوچولوی کثیف. میرم پیش دخترا می مونم! یه جوری هم رفتار می کنی که انگار هیچوقت دیکتو ندیدم یا کونتو نخوردم. بگیر تنهایی بخواب!" هری بلند شد و اماده شد تا صحنه رو ترک کنه. می خواست حسابی لویی رو ضایع کنه.

"اوه." لویی لبخند زد. "پس برنامه داشتی که امشب باهام بخوابی؟"

"قبل اینکه بزنی خرابش کنی! من- من دیگه کاری ندارم." هری رو کرد به طرف لویی. "من دیگه با تو هیچ کاری ندارم!"

لویی شروع به خندیدن کرد و هری رو بیشتر از قبل عصبانی کرد و پرسید. "مثل چی؟"

"مثل... مثل... مثل این! فاک یو! مکث کرد و به ارومی فهمید چی گفته. نه! فاک می! وات د فاک! فقط... عاه! تو خیلی رو مخی و من دیگه هیچوقت سمتت نمیام عوضی فاکر!" و قدم هاش رو به سمت در برداشت.

لویی سریع به سمت پسر کوچکتر رفت و شونه ش رو گرفت و عقب کشید. "کامان پسر کوچولوی نرم، از دستم عصبانی نشو. این چیزی نیست که میخوای؟" و خودش رو به هری نزدیک کرد تا دیک در حال سفت شدنش رو حس کنه.

"من دیگه گولت رو نمی خورم تاملینسون عوضی." هری سعی کرد بازوش رو از دست لویی نجات بده ولی لویی ازش قوی تر بود. لویی به ارومی لب هاش رو روی گردن هری گذاشت و روی جاهای حساسش لاوبایت گذاشت.

هری لب پایینش رو گاز گرفت تا ناله هاش رو خفه کنه. لویی توی گوشش زمزمه کرد. "برام ناله کن عزیزدلم."

هری هم مثل خودش به ارومی جواب داد. "ن- نه."

لویی خندید. "هنوزم کله شقی، هااا؟" دستش رو به داخل شلوار هری برد و دیکش رو توی دستش گرفت. "بعضیا اون پایین چیزای سفتی دارن." و زمزمه کرد. "دوستم داری؟"

هری در حالی که لویی دستش رو تکون می داد، داد زد. "فاک یو!"

لویی سرعت دستش رو زیاد کرد. "دوستم داری؟"

"عاه، چه مرگته-اومممم...فاک یو عاه!" هری در حال نفس نفس زدن بود. چشم هاش رو از لذت بسته بود.

"لعنت بهش، بیا درست حسابی انجامش بدیم." پسر چشم ابی هری رو که ناله ی بلندی کرد رو بلند کرد ومحکم روی تخت پرتش کرد.

"بکن توم لو." هری در حالی که لویی شلوارش رو در می اورد التماس کرد. حوله ی دور لویی هم باز شده بود و روی زمین افتاده بود.

"اگه دوباره حامله ت کنم ازم عصبانی میشی؟" لویی برای اطمینان پرسید.

"نههههه." هری ناله کرد.

"مطمئنی؟" لویی اذیت کرد.

"شوخی می کنی؟ منو بکن!"

"سوراختو اروم کن بیبی." به زودی چیزی که می خوای میگیری.

هری چشم هاش رو چرخوند. از دست پسر چشم ابی خوشگلش بی طاقت شده بود. "اوه خدا"


	9. Chapter 9

هری با صدای یه داد بلند بیدار شد؛ صدای گریه ای که از جی و دختر ها میومد باعث شد با بیشترین سرعت که پاهاش میتونن با عجله بلند بشه. خوشبختانه، اون شانس اینو داشته که باکسرشو بپوشه بعد از شب سختی که داشته.

وحشت زده شد، همه تو کابینشون بودن و اون هیچ نشونه از اینکه چه اتفاقی افتاده یا چرا اونا اونجا بودن نداشت.

"ت-تو بهمون گفتی ک-که یه سال میمونی. حتی یه ماه هم نشده! این چه کوفتیه لویی!" جی داد زد، همه دخترا با دیدن هری پریشون شدن.

"تیپسی کجاست؟ چی شده؟" هری پرسید وقتی لوتی با چشمایی که ازشون اشک میومد بهش نزدیک شد. "ل-لویی میخواد دوباره ترکمون کنه" خانم جوان گفت، قلب هری کاملا شکست.

"دخترا، میتونید یه لحظه برای حرف زدن بهمون وقت بدید؟" لویی اعلام کرد. احساساتشو کنترل میکرد وقتی به سمت هری میرفت. دستاشو رو گونه ی هری گذاشت، میخواست مرد مستقیم به چشماش نگاه کنه. "به من نگاه کن، هز... به من نگاه کن"

هری هیچ کمکی به جز گریه کردن نمیتونست بکنه، تو ذهنش دعا میکرد یکی بیدارش کنه و این کابوس تموم بشه. "من... من برمیگردم خونه. وسایلمو جمع میکنم و... تو کمپ میبینمشون. من شاید-" لویی مکث کرد، لب پاینشو گاز گرفت وقتی اشکاش از چشم هاش پایین اومدن. " میبینی.." نفس عمیق کشید، سعی کرد احساسات کنترل کلمات رو به دست نگیرن.

"بزار بگم، اونجا همه چی خوب پیش نمیره. بیشتر مردامون تا الان از دست رفتن. و اونا... اونا به ما... اونا به ما نیاز دارن تا جاشونو بگیریم." لویی به هری لبخند زد، سعی کرد گریه کردن پسر رو متوقف بکنه. "من شاید--" پسر بزرگتر شروع کرد به گریه کردن، نمیخواست چیزی که قرار بود بگه رو، بگه.

"ت-تو ش-شا- شاید هیچوقت ب-برنگردی" هری لکنت داشت چون داشت گریه میکرد. لویی نتونست کمکی بکنه، با تکون دادن سر جواب هری رو داد و بین بازوهای هری هق هق کرد.

لویی هری رو محکم بغل کرد؛ نمیخواست بزاره بره. "بیبی، متاسفم... خ-خیلی متاسفم"

"لویی لطفا ترکمون نکن"هری داد زد وقتی آغوشش رو برای تنها مردی که عاشقش بود تنگ تر میکرد. "من خستم از تنهایی خوابیدن"

پسر چشم آبی یه بار دیگه دستاشو گذاشت جایی که قبلا بود، اشک های هری رو پاک کرد. "به من گوش کن، اگر من هیچوقت برنگش-- عاشق یه مرد دیگه شو و کاری کن تیپسی منو فراموش کنه... باشه؟"

"بهش یاد بده تا باهوش ترین مردی که میتونه بشه، باشه درست مثل تو هری. تو باید واقعیت رو بپذیری...بهمون گفتن شانس کمی داریم تا از منطقه جنگی زنده بیرون بیایم، و من نمیخوام اون بدون یکی دیگه از پدراش بزرگ بشه. لطفا هری، بهم قول بده"

هری چشماشو بست وقتی میخواست خودشو بیدار کنه، داشت ذهنشو از دست میداد. "هری من متاسفم که در مقابلت ظالم و خودخواه بودم. تو از سال آخر مدرسه دوست پسرم بودی و به هر حال من نمیخوام این اینطوری تموم بشه-- شاید خدا برای تو و پسرمون برنامه بهتری داشته باشه. شاید... بدونِ... بدونِ من"

پسر چشم سبز دست های لویی رو از روی گونه هاش برداشت. دست های مرد رو نگه داشت انگار این آخرین باری بود که داشت این کارو میکرد.

"لویی" اون شروع کرد. "برنامه مالِ اوناییه که منتظرن؛ ایمان مالِ کساییِ که عاشقن." هری از گریه شکست وقتی که دستای لویی از دستاش بیرون لغزیدن.

"من تو و تیپسی رو بیشتر از هر چیزی توی این دنیا دوست دارم. اینو یادت باشه."

لویی به پسرش نزدیک شد، کسی که بی خبر از همه جا روی مبل با جیِ گریون نشسته بود. اون تیپسی رو برداشت و چند بار روی لپشو بوسید. "دلم برات تنگ میشه بیبی" لویی زمزمه کرد.

اون بچه رو آورد بیرون، روی یه نیمکت نزدیک کابینشون نشست. لویی اجازه داد تیپسی تو آغوشش بشینه و با دستاش بازی کنه.

"ببخشید عزیزم" اون معذرت خواهی کرد و یه بوسه رو سر بیبی اش گذاشت. "ددی خیلی دوست داره. میدونم توضیح دادانش برای تو کار بیهوده ایه."

"همیشه یادت باشه مهم نیست چه اتفاقی بیوفته، ددی هیچوقت پسر کوچولوی شیرینی مثل تو رو فراموش نمیکنه. با اینکه اولین بار که هم دیگه رو دیدیم ددی پسر بدی بود، اما تو به من عشق بدون شرط رو با اون لبخند کوچولویِ کیوت و خند های پر شور یاد دادی."

لویی بچه رو بلند کرد. تیپسی تیشرت لویی رو گرفت و سرشو روی شونه اون گذاشت، و با هر نفسی که میکشید لویی رو می شکست. "من خیلی دلم برات تنگ میشه پسر کوچولو، دلم برای تو و بابا(هری) تنگ میشه. م-من میخوام تو باهوش و جنتلمن بزرگ بشی، می-میخوام به بابات احترام بزاری، باباتو دوست داشته باش، و مطمئن شو هر دوتون خوشحال هستید. میخوام طوری بزرگ بشی که هر چیزی که میخوای بشی. اما... فکر کنم... تو هیچ وقت کنار من بزرگ نمیشی"

بعد لویی یه صدای فین فین از تیپسی شنید که به ارومی تبدیل به گریه ساکت شد. تیپسی داشت گریه میکرد-- اون گریه میکرد انگار میتونست بفهمه لویی سعی داره چی بگه. بچه به لویی نزدیک تر شد و خودشو تو گردن لویی جمع کرد، اما چند دقیقه بعد، اون از ددیش گرفته شد... با گریه

هری سعی کرد بچه رو ساکت کنه در حالی که میدید لویی داره ترکشون میکنه-- احتمالا برای اخرین بار...

"من بیشتر دوستت دارم، لویی" هری تو هوا زمزمه کرد.


	10. Chapter 10

3 ماه بعد

هری یه کلاه تولد توی دست راستش و یه نامه که هنوز باز نشده بود تو دست چپش داشت. هری نمیدونست بازش کنه یا فقط روی زمین بندارتش.

کلاه تولد رو به آرومی کنارش روی تخت گذاشت. اون باید خلاص بشه؛ تولد پسر یک ساله اش رو ول کرده تا این نامه رو باز کنه. اون طوری محکم نامه رو چسبیده بود که یکم مچاله شده بود. یه نفس عمیق کشید، به اندازه یه اینچ با بازکردن نامه فاصله داشت.

با یه بریدن سریع-- اون نامه رو باز کرد.

'هری عزیز،

من عاجز ترین ادمی هستم که تو همین الان میتونی بهش فکر کنی که به جای فرستادن ایمیل، نامه فرستاده. اما چی کار میتونم بکنم؟ اینترنت اینجا به همون اندازه ای نزدیکه که من به شما نزدیک--- دیگه وجود نداره. خب، عجب شروعی شد.:(

اون آهنگی که من یه هفته قبل از اینکه برای اولین بار بهت بگم قراره برم، تو مهمونی یکی از دوستامون خوندیم رو یادت میاد؟ واقعا دلم میخواد دوباره برات بخونمش؛ تصور کن از ته اتاق دارم بهت لبخند میزنم، اون پسر هیجان زده ای هستم که یه عالمه مشروب زده. اوکی. اینه:

**"If i could fly... I'd be coming right back home to you."**

اجازه نده اون اشک ها بریزن عزیز دلم، خوندم هنوز تموم نشده. اما بهم بگو، میتونی از اونجا صدامو بشنوی؟

**"Think I might...give up everything just ask me to"**

متاسفم که دوباره باعث شدم گریه کنی هری، متاسفم برای اینطوری بودن. عملاً اگه داری این نامه رو میخونی، پس احتمالش زیاده که من دیگه برنگردم. فاک. متفرم از اینکه اینو بگم اما-- حدس میزنم برنمیگردم خونه هری.

**"Pay attention I hope that you're listening...cause I let my guard down"**

از پسر کوچولومون مراقبت کن هری، از خودت مراقبت کن. به مامان بگو مراقب خودش و دخترا باشه. همیشه یادت باشه که تو عاشقی و تنها قدرتی که میتونید بگیرید در حال حاضر از هم دیگه اس.

**"Right now I'm completely defenceless."**

به همرزم هام گفتم اگه تو جنگ مردم، میخوام خودمو پیاممو بهت برسونم، نه اینکه فقط یه نفر بیاد بگه آقای تاملینسون زنده نموند و یه گلوله به قلبش خورد... من اینو نمیخوام. این یه خداحافظی ارزشمند یا بعدا میبینمت نیست.

**"** **For your eyes only, I show you my heart"**

تو آخرین نفری بودی که من بهت نگاه کردم اون روز. پسرمون آخرین نفری بود که من بغل کردم. ولی شما همیشه اولین کسایی هستین که مالک قلب منه.

**"For when you're lonely and forget who you are"**

یادت باشه که هنوز یه خانواده داری، یادت باشه که خانواده من و تو همیشه یکی هستند. اونا بزرگ شدن تیپسی رو تماشا میکنن، اونا چیزایی که من به تیپسی یاد ندادم رو بهش یاد میدن؛ کلمه هایی که من هیچ وقت نمیشنوم، مرحله مهم زندگی که من هیچ وقت نمیبینم و عشقی که من هیچ وقت حسش نخواهم کرد.

**"I'm missing half of me... when we're apart"**

تصور اینکه تو در حال حاضر چه شکلی به نظر میرسی باعث میشه بشکنم، هر چند که میدونم تو زیبا گریه میکنی. متنفرم که ازت دور باشم--- منظورم اینه، کی خوشحال میشه از کسی که عاشقشه دور باشه؟ یا کی خوشحال میشه تنها کسی که 'خونه' صداش میزنه رو ترک کنه؟

**"Now you know me, FOR YOUR EYES ONLY"**

غفلت از پسرم تنها غفلت از مسئولیت هام نبوده، غفلت از تو هم بوده. معذرت میخوام بخاطر اینکه وقتی بیشتر از همیشه بهم نیاز داشتی پیشت نبودم، و نیازی که الان بهم داری. ممنونم هز، که ازم دست نکشیدی، برام آغوشتو باز کردی، و اینکه بدون وقفه عاشقم بودی. ممنون هری، بخاطر همه چی ممنون.

زخم هایی که برداشتم عاقبت خوب میشن، درد هایی که کشیدم بالاخره فروکش میکنن، زندگیم سرانجام گرفته میشه؛ اما من همه ی زخم های تو رو از همه درد هایی که تموم نمیشن درمان میکنم، حتی اگر زندگیم گرفته بشه.

به مامان و دخترا بگو دوستشون دارم، به تیپسی بگو ددی خیلی دوستش داره، و به خودت یادآوری کن که اگر این آخرین--- **همیشه در قلب من هستی،هری استایلز**

ارادتمند، لویی تاملینسون'

نمیدونست اینکه احساساتی شده بخاطر اینه که دوباره حامله‌اس یا بخاطر اینِ حتی با اینکه لویی رفته(مرده) میتونه حضورش رو احساس کنه.

چند لحظه بعد، تیپسی با صورتی که همه جاش کیک پخش شده بود داخل اتاق اومد. پسر یک ساله نالید، میخواست هری بغلش کنه. "ددی خیلی دوست داره، ددی عاشقته" اون وقتی داشت پسر رو بلند میکرد تا تو آغوشش بگیره توضیح داد. "بابا به خوبی ازت مراقبت میکنه عزیز دلم، بابا همیشه برای تو اینجاست... حتی بدون ددی"

"دَ--یی" تیپسی گفت، با مشت کوچیکش به آرومی به سینه ی هری زد.

"من ددی نیستم عشق" آروم خندید و خودشو مجبور کرد گریه نکنه. "ددی الان تو بهشته؛ خونه"

**"For your eyes only, I show you my heart**

**For when you're lonely and forget who you are "**

یه صدای شیرین خوند، صدای شیرینی که هری خیلی وقته میخواد بشنوتش.

**"I'm missing half of me when we're apart"**

به آرومی از کنار در حرکت کرد تا خودشو نشون بده. هری دستاشو دور پسرش پیچیده بود، فکر میکرد داره خواب میبینه؛ سعی کرد خودشو بیدار کنه.

**"Now you know me for...for your eyes... only"**

لویی-- اره لویی. اون به سمت هری و پسرش که داخل اتاقشون بودن رفت، قبل از اینکه بغلشون کنه، اشک از چشماش پایین میریخت، از گریه کردن نمیترسید.

"من فکر کردم... اوه لویی" هری گریه کرد.

هری لبخند زد و گونه هری رو بوسید. "من دوباره ترکت نمیکنم، هیچ وقت"

"من حاملم لویی. عجب عوضی هستی! ازت متنفرم" اون شکایت کرد اما هنوز میتونستی گریه رو از صداش بفهمی.

پسر چشم آبی از بغلش بیرون اومد. "دوباره؟!" اون پوزخند زد.

"اره، دوباره!" به سینه مرد با کف دست ضربه زد. لویی یه بار دیگه محکم بغلشون کرد. "خب الان احساس گناه میکنم در مورد کاری که کردم"

"د--یی، با--با" تیپسی جیغ زد، از بغل و فشرده شدن هایی که تمام روز تجربه کرده بود، اذیت شده.

"تولدت مبارک بیب" لویی به پسرش نگاه کرد، و یه بوسه روی پیشونیش گذاشت که باعث شد بخنده.

"قراره بمونی... خونه؟" هری با یه تن شیرین پرسید.

لویی براندازش کرد، به ارومی به صورت مرد نزدیک شد، و عاشقانه ترین بوسه رو روی لب هاش گذاشت. "خونه"

**"کسی رو پیدا کن که مثل یک سرباز عاشقت باشه؛ هر اشکی که بریزه وقتی دوباره صورتتو میبینه، نشونه واقعیتیه که اون خودشو نجات نداده--- اما تو رو نجات داده"**

**______**

_**پایان.** _


End file.
